


To kill her you have to love her

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Conversations, Episode Related, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The slayer isn't dead yet, Spike believes he knows why.





	To kill her you have to love her

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To kill her you have to love her  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike, Angelus  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 153  
>  **Summary:** The slayer isn't dead yet, Spike believes he knows why.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 23 for the phrase 'To kill her you have to love her' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

"Why isn't the slayer dead yet?" The question was out of Spike's mouth as he rolled into the room in his wheelchair. "What's your excuse now?

"Watch it, Spikey." Angelus snarled through his fangs.

Spike gave him an unapologetic look. "Well?"

"I've told you." He leaned down until his face was inches from Spike's. "To kill her you..."

"Yeah, yeah. To kill her you have to love her. So, you've said." Spike rolled his wheelchair backwards away from Angelus. "You've loved her a lot. Maybe you still do." His eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you even want to kill her? Because from where I'm sitting...." Another snarl this one louder than before interrupted Spike before he could finish speaking.

"Spike." Angelus growled his name.

While Spike didn't consider himself a coward he figured he had pushed Angelus far enough for now. His laughter echoed through the room as he turned and rolled away.


End file.
